Frats or Friends?
by way2domestic
Summary: Finn and Puck are roommates in college and pledge the same frat together. But what if the frat's demands start to get more and more cruel? Can Finn and Puck really hurt the people they've come to call friends? Especially with their popularity on the line?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! I thought I'd try my hand at fanfiction again. I haven't written a whole lot but I thought I'd see if you all liked this idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile. I'll be writing as I go so feel free to tell me if you'd like me to add something!

Oh! Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Glee, I sadly do not.

Anyways, let me know what you think! I'll only go forward if I get enough reviews!

He really didn't like having to do this. Cause, like, wasn't it illegal or something? Against the rules at least. And truth be told he was only here for Puck anyway. Puck's the one that wanted to join a frat. Something about that being the only way to get through college. Figures he would say something like that. And Finn always went along with him. Besides, he didn't think it was going to be as bad as well….as it turned out to be. But the Alphas were the best right? They ran the school. Even as a freshman he could see it. He just wanted to be a part of something. Was that really so bad?

He just wasn't expecting hazing to be this...well harsh. Some stuff he knew was coming. Name calling was a given. Even the more embarrassing stuff like wearing a maid's outfit to clean the frat house, it was in all the movies about college right? And he could even live with having to swallow the goldfish. It wasn't that bad. And it was worth it. Wasn't it?

But this? No, he didn't sign up for this.

Someone was going to get hurt. And it might just be the girl he had started to care about.


	2. Chapter 2

On move in day the Greek system had been out in full force. They handed out flyers and talked to parents. Some organizations even helped carry in boxes and mini-fridges. Everyone was trying to appear the best.

Finn was overwhelmed as he carried his stereo into the room he would share with Noah Puckerman for the next 9 months of his life. The halls were full of guys his age, all eager to get their parents out the door and to begin having fun. McKinley Hall 3rd floor South seemed to be a pretty ok hall. The walls were intact and the doors didn't stick. The plumbing worked and the lights came on. Not a whole lot more you could get. The rooms were even fairly good sized. And Room 320 was even in the perfect spot in the middle of the hall. Not near the bathrooms but not far from the door. What more could a frosh ask for?

Finn nudged the door open to find a guy with a mohawk struggling with the sheets for his bed, music blaring from the speakers on the desk next to the window.

Deep breath. "Hi, um, I'm Finn. You must be Noah?"

The mohawk-ed guy whipped his head around. "Naw man, I'm Puck. Only my moms calls me Noah. s'not like I'm building an ark or something."

Finn put the box he was holding down on the unoccupied bed. "Cool. It's uh, it's nice to meet you Puck."

"Same. Um, so my moms already left, you got more stuff to bring in?"

It took them long enough but by dinner they'd set everything up like they wanted. Beds lofted, desks organized, closets full.

Just then there was a knock at their door. A slightly older guy with curly hair poked his head in. "Hey guys, I'm Will Schuester, your RA for this year! You can call me Schue. I hope we'll all have a great year together. " He stuck his hand out to Finn.

"Finn Hudson." Finn thought he looked nice enough. Maybe a little too enthusiastic, but that wasn't exactly bad now was it?

"Noah Puckerman. But call me Puck."

"Finn, Puck, it's great to meet you guys! I'm sure you're tired of unpacking by now, so some of the rest of the guys were planning on heading down to the quad to hang out for a bit. I know some of the girls from Williams Hall are coming! My um, uh, friend, Emma is bringing her hall over to mingle."

Puck shot out of his spot on the futon and immediately began checking his hair in the mirror next to the sink. "Dude I am so in! I hear the chicks at this school are so hot! Finn, hurry up! We gotta find out where the parties are tonight!"

Was his shirt alright? He couldn't meet college girls looking like a slob! Then he would never get a girlfriend. Figures. Most of the girls would probably think he was too tall anyway. Or stupid. That's what the girls in high school thought. And girls couldn't change that much in one summer right? So his fate was sealed. He was too tall and too slow to get a college girl. Why even bother going?

Schue just laughed. "Ok, so I'm guessing we can definitely count you two in. you ok Finn? You look kinda deer in the headlights."

That snapped him back from his stream of consciousness pity-party. "Uh, ya. Ya, no, I'm fine. Um? Let's go?"

Schue just patted his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Finn could feel his nervousness kick in as he trailed after Schue and Puck on the stairwell. How was he gonna ..mingle? He never said anything right.

"Emma! It's so great to see you! How was your summer? Are these your girls? did you get everything moved in ok?"

Finn looked up to see a petite girl with bright red hair primly hug Schue and mumble something too quietly for him to hear. Rather than eavesdrop on the RAs, he scanned the group of girls behind Emma. First there was a blonde with long hair and baby blue eyes smiling at him. He offered a bewildered smile back. Next came a sexy brunette with too much make up. But maybe she was nice enough. He just liked girls to be natural and stuff, ya know? Next to her there was a spacy blonde that was staring off at the daisies lining the walkway like they were from Alice in Wonderland or something. Behind her was a shorter girl with brown eyes and hair. Finn nearly ran back up the three flights of stairs and hid in his room when his eyes met hers. They were beautiful and filled with such a passion that he felt ashamed for not being able to measure up. But then, she smiled. A full smile, not like the coy one the first blonde had given him. This smile said that she wanted to reassure him and be his friend. Finn liked that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A smack on the back of his head brought Finn back from his daydream. He looked around and found everyone's eyes on him. Had he missed a question? What was going on?

"Dude, are you coming or not?"

"What? Where?" Aww man! He had missed something! He was so busy checking out the girls that now he doesn't know what's going on!

Just then the short brown haired girl took pity on him. "We were just saying that we should all get something to eat, seeing as how Quinn and I skipped lunch to finish unpacking our room."

Finn could feel his ears burning. "Um sure. I can always eat."

That sparkle in her eye just got brighter. "I'm sure you can." She turned to the rest of the group. "So let's hurry up and find some food! I'm starving!"

The first blonde, Quinn?, nodded her head. "Me too! We probably should have taken a break sooner, Rach."

Rach? As in Rachel? Huh, the name seemed to fit the shorter girl. But then it should right? It was her name after all.

The group seemed to be following Schue and Emma. Had he missed something again? Man, he needs to pay more attention! Somehow he had ended up walking next to Rachel though. Which wasn't hard considering Puck had an arm around both Quinn and the too-much-makeup girl. Works for him! Wait, should he say something? What should he say? Great now she was gonna know for sure that he was stupid. Way to go Hudson.

"Finn?"

"Uh, ya?"

"Sorry, you just looked kinda lost for a sec. You ok?"

See? Now look what you did Hudson! Say something! And sound smart! "Uh ya, ya no I'm cool. Just kinda overwhelmed ya know?"

"Do I ever! I've met so many different people today I don't know how I'm going to remember any of them! I'm from a small town in Ohio and-"

"Ohio! No way me too!" Finn smiled down at her. Wow, she really was short. Or maybe his Frankenteen-ness was kicking in again.

Rachel smiled up at him. "Really? What part?"

Don't look directly at the smile Hudson. Don't look like an idiot. "Uh, Lima. Where are you from?"

"Carmel. Wow, we were practically neighbors!"

The rest of the group had stopped in front of a small pizza parlor. Schue turned around and half-yelled. "Ok, now this is your first lesson in college cuisine. Sandy's Pizzeria is legendary. Remember this place well. You will be here often!"

Rachel laughed. Finn nearly fainted. But he was a man. Men don't faint. They uh..nope not anyway to make that sound cooler. At least Rachel didn't see. Right?

"Hey."

Finn turned to see the spacy looking blonde staring at him. "Uh, hi?"

"Do you think it's gonna rain?"

"Um, uh, no? like its sunny right now?"

"Well good cause I wouldn't want to go to the beach when it's raining."

Just then the too-much-makeup girl interrupted, "Brit, we're not going to the beach. We going to get pizza. Sandy is like the guy's name or whatever."

"Oh. I like pizza!"

"Uh, me too?" Finn didn't want to be rude, but what was this girl talking about? Was he missing something again?

He felt a small hand on his arm. Looking down he saw Rachel stage whisper, "Don't worry, Britney's a little..You didn't miss anything, Finn."

Wow this chick was like a mind reader! "Santana's her best friend, she's the only one who ever knows what Brit's talking about."

Finn just nodded as they all sat around the giant table.

Emma, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else, tried to be heard over the somewhat noisy restaurant, "Why don't we go around and say our majors and an interesting fact about ourselves?"

Schue took Emma's hand on the table. "That's a great idea! Nothing like a few icebreakers to really get to know one another! Uh, I'll start. I'm Will Schuester. Schue for short. Um, I'm a Spanish and Education double major and uh, my favorite song is Bust a Move!"

Laugher rung out as the others razzed Schue about his choice in music.

Emma fiddled with her silverware."I'm Emma Pillsbury. I am a psychology major with an emphasis in counseling and um, I'm a bit of a neat freak."

Quinn was next. "Uh, I'm Quinn Fabray. Elementary education and uh, I'm a cheerleader."

Puck leaned forward. "I can see that's workin' for you Fabray." He turned to the rest of the table. "I'm Puck. Sports and Rec and I play football."

Santana sipped her drink before she began. "Santana Lopez, Psychology and I'm a cheerleader too." Somehow those few words scared Finn just a little bit more than he'd want to admit. She looked sorta mean as she said them.

Britney didn't seem to be paying attention but then suddenly jumped. Like if someone had kicked her under the table like on tv. "Hi, I'm Britney and I've been clean for….well I took a shower this morning."

Santana flicked her high ponytail. "She's a marketing major. Oh, and a cheerleader."

Emma nodded, "That sounds very interesting Britney. I'm sure that will be just great. Uh, Rachel, why don't you go?"

If it was even possible, Rachel seemed to perk up even more. "I am Rachel Berry. I am a music major with an emphasis in performance music. I want to be a star some day. And it is going to happen. So always remember that you went to college with Rachel Berry. Your friends will all be jealous in the future."

Wow, this girl was intense. But there was something about her that Finn liked. If he could just put his finger on it. "Finnster! Your turn!"

"Oh, um, I'm Finn Hudson. Sports and rec. And uh, I can play the drums."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm really excited about all this feedback. You guys are so great! Let me know what you think about this one! Reviews make longer chapters! **

**Oh! And if you have any suggestions about where you want the story to go, let me know! I have a vague idea of how I want the story to go but it's more of I have a goal and now have to figure out how to get there. Input is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. And while I may be a member of a Greek organization, I'm not going to use real fraternities/sororities in this story. I plan to just go in alphabetical order. If that name somehow refers to a particular organization, it is unintentional. **

"Drums? Dude I play the guitar!" Puck fairly shouted. " We could totally start a band! That would be so awesome!"

"Well to be a real band you'd need to find a base player." Santana rolled her eyes. "Not that you two would actually be able to make a legit band anyway. You don't have what it takes."

"Hey I'll have you know that our band will be awesome." Puck slipped his arm around the back of Santana's chair. "And if you don't clean up your attitude I might not let you backstage for our gigs."

Santana pulled out her phone. "Oh no. Anything but that. Grow up Puckerman."

"Hey guys why don't we just go back to our dinner, ok?"Schue seemed pretty low key but he sure got everyone to straighten out fast enough, Finn noticed. He also noticed that everything Rachel did somehow made contact with him. First she needed parmesan for her pizza. Then napkins. Then a refill. And of course she insisted on using a knife and fork to cut her pizza instead of eating it like everyone else in America. Finn didn't get it. How did she cut it fast enough to eat? Man, if he tried that he'd never eat enough. He'd already eaten a large by himself and Rachel was just finishing her first slice. Girls.

"So I hear that the Greek system is really important here." Quinn spoke up. "Is that true?"

Emma and Schue shifted a bit in their seats, each waiting for the other to answer. Finally Schue bit the bullet. "Well the Greek system is a great way to go, both of us have lots of friends there. Emma and I didn't join an organization but don't let us influence if you pledge or not. There are great people in each organization as well as the independents. Don't feel like you have to join a particular group to have friends."

The first years all nodded as they finished their meal. Finn didn't really care about the Greeks one way or another. Didn't they like have Olympics and wear armor dresses or something? Why would that matter? And how do you join the Greeks anyway? Was it like joining the army? Did you enlist?

Rachel leaned over and whispered, "The Greeks are either fraternities or sororities. Frats for guys and sororities for girls. Although there are girl fraternities technically."

Finn nodded and gave Rachel a smile. He knew about fraternities. They were always on tv. He liked that Rachel always seemed to answer his questions without making him feel dumb. Maybe he should…oh everyone was standing up. What were they gonna do now?

"So, dude, what kind of parties are going on tonight?" Puck asked before he chugged the rest of his soda. Finn had a feeling Puck was gonna be doing a lot of chugging that night.

"Well the Greek organizations usually host a collective mixer tonight to welcome the students to campus. Last year it was out behind the Gamma house so I imagine it'll be out there again."

"Awesome! Are you girls planning on going?"

Quinn and Rachel seemed to be whispering quietly to themselves. Finn thought he caught the words "I will if you do." But he wasn't sure. Santana and Britney seemed to be pretty into it. Well, he figured that was as interested as Britney got.

"Are there going to be hot guys there?"

Puck hooked his elbow around Britney's neck. "Baby, I'm going. That's not even a question."

Britney just looked confused. "What yes it is!"

"Anyway." Santana looked annoyed. "We'll be there."

Finn looked to see if Rachel and Quinn had made a decision. Rachel met his eyes and smiled. Cool. "Maybe we could all go together?" he asked.

"I think that's a great idea Finn." Rachel's smile got bigger. She thought his idea was great? Awesome!

Quinn nodded. "Why don't we all meet in front of Williams at say, 10 o'clock?"

They all agreed to this and split up to go to their separate dorms. Finn figured he should get Rachel's number. Ya know, just in case the girls needed to tell them something..or something.

He grabbed her hand just as she turned to follow Quinn back to Williams. She looked at him with her head tilted just a bit and a question in her eyes. Wait, what did he want to ask her about? Phone number, right! "Uh Rach, could I like get your number? Ya know for …stuff?" Man, he had ruined it! she probably thought he was some immature guy. Great.

She smiled and slid her phone open. "Why don't I get your number then I'll text you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I was really excited about how many reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are so great! Keep it up! Same promise goes for this chapter, the more reviews, the longer the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any TV shows, ever. Neither do I refer to any particular Greek organization.

"So I saw you talking up Rachel out there." Finn may have shut the door harder than necessary. But only slightly. "She's _fine_ man. Kinda weird but hey it's the first weekend. I say go for it. If she puts out then keep her around for a bit. I'm sure that-"

Finn hauled Puck up out of his desk chair. "You say something Puckerman?"

Puck shoved him into the sink. "Dude, what's your problem? Bro's before ho's ok? If you like this chick than whatever, it's your life man."

Running a hand through his hair he tried to get control over his breathing. "Jus..Just don't talk about her like that. She's a nice girl."

He flopped on his bed as Puck booted up his laptop. "Whatever man. Now about this party tonight. Facebook says that Schue's right, it is behind the Gamma house. We're meeting the girls around 10 so that gives a few hours to get a game plan."

"Game plan?"

"Ya dude, we have to figure out-" Finn's phone buzzed in his pocket. Was it Rachel? He tuned out whatever Puck was talking about just in case.

_Hey sweetie, I miss you already! Have a great time away at school but be safe ok? I love you! :) mom._

His mom. Not Rachel. Not cool. Why didn't he just get her number? Then he wouldn't have to wait for her to text him. Was this how girls usually felt? Waiting for guys to text them? This sucked!

"My IDs pretty good though so I think we should be fine."

Crap! Puck had kept talking! "Um ya good plan." That was normal sounding right? "Um it's only like 7 right? I think I'm gonna go-uh work out for awhile."

"Ya sure suit yourself. I'm gonna go see if I can get anyone to help with my plan. Maybe Fabray will want some of the action."

"Um ya sure."

Jogging down the stairwell he tried to dodge the latest batch of people carrying boxes and duffle bags. Still nothing from Rachel. He stuffed in his earbuds and hoped that she'd text him soon.

His phone buzzed.

Huh, maybe he was psychic. That is if it was from Rachel. Otherwise it would just be a ..well he wouldn't be psychic.

_Dude, I found a base player. Abrams down the hall. Wheelchair kid ya know? We got ourselves a band!_

Puck. Crap. Where was Rachel?

He slid his card through the electronic lock to get into the schools Wellness Center. His phone buzzed again. Rachel?

_Hey man, be sure to have tons of fun tonight and hit on some chicks for me. _

Sean. His best friend from home. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to hear from him, but what happened to Rachel?

Finn decided to try not to think about it and go for a run instead. He got on the treadmill and hooked up his headphones to the TV attached to the machine. Mythbusters, his favorite show, was on. They were blowing up..well everything.

Was that his phone? No, just his imagination. Wait! No. This time? No. Did Rachel not like him? He thought she'd been sorta into him when he talked to her at dinner. Had he been imagining things? Must of. After all, he wasn't anything special. Rachel Berry probably didn't want to have anything to do with a loser like him.

Phone buzz. Who else could it be? It definitely wasn't Rachel.

_Hi Finn! Hope you're enjoying move in day! Oh! This is Rachel, Rachel Berry. We met today at dinner? I thought you might like to have my number. Anyways, I hope you have a great rest of the day. I hope you see you later! - Rachel._

FINALLY! He thought she would never text him. Oh wait! What did he say back?

**Hi Rachel, of course I remember you! Um, hows everything going? Get your room all set up and stuff? **

Send.

That didn't sound too stupid did it? Oh well, too late.

Buzz.

_Yes, Quinn and I finally decided on a layout for the room but it took us awhile. I still might loft my bed to get a bit more room but that remains to be seen. Puck's your roommate, right? How do you like that? - Rachel._

Lofting beds? He knew something about that. He could definitely help. Besides, he couldn't really see Rachel trying to loft her own bed. She was so tiny and short.

Pucks a great guy. Hes cool. Um, I could always help you with your bed ya know, if you want. I bet Puck would even help

That would be great Finn! I'm sure Quinn would really appreci_ate that as well. Are you excited about tonight? - Rachel_

**How are you and Quinn getting along? I'm pretty psyched about the party. Doubt ill drink tho. Not really my thing. Specially during season.**

It was right to tell her right? But what if she thought he was like, worse cause of it? Guess he'd have to live with it.

Buzz.

_I really admire you for making a choice like that. I don't drink either. My voice is too important to me. Quinn and I seem to get along quite well. We did disagree over the room layout earlier but that seems to be all in the past now. I hope that we'll become close friends. - Rachel_

Cool. She doesn't drink either. Maybe they could hang out together at the party tonight.

**That's cool. Maybe we could hang out tonite.**

_I'd like that Finn. Ok I have to go now the girls are here and we have to start getting ready now. I'll see you tonight! - Rachel_

**Ok. ttyl.**

He was going to see Rachel soon. That probably means a shower is in order. He tried to subtly sniff himself as he hopped off the treadmill. Ya. Shower. Pronto. Then..Rachel.

oOoOoOo

Ok so what did you all think? Review for longer chapters, remember!

Next chapter is the party!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok everyone I'm back! Sorry about the wait I've had writers block something awful. Because of that I'm not quite sure how this chapter is going to go. I'm basically planning on just writing and seeing what comes out. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Nothing you would recognize anyway. Oh and as my Greek organization is firmly against underage drinking let me say this too: I do not support or condone underage drinking. But if you MUST drink please do so responsibly.

oOoOoOo

Smack!

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn jumped up from the bench where he had finally landed after pacing in front of Williams waiting for the girls.

"Mosquito," Puck mumbled.

"So you hit me?" Finn asked.

Puck just shrugged before he muttered, "I knew girls took like a whole bunch of time to get ready but seriously! This is getting ridiculous. Can't you text Rachel and get them to come out?"

Finn dug for his phone and quickly typed out "**Hey rach, um puck n I r out here Ya knw so um are u girls gonna be much longer?**"

He shoved his phone deep into the pocket of his best jeans. His girlfriend in high school had always said he looked good when he wore them so he figured they might impress Rachel…or ya know um, other college girls. He'd already gotten several looks from the girls walking past them on the way to the parking lot. One girl had even told him that she liked his shirt. He was embarrassed cause he thought the girl was making fun of him. The solid dark gray tshirt he had on wasn't anything special. But then the girl had asked him what he thought of her shirt and if he thought she looked as good in her shirt as he did in his. The shirt she had on, well Finn really couldn't tell how it was staying on. It just looked like scraps of fabric glued to her. He shuffled his feet and tried to get the girl to go away. Lucky for him Puck had stepped in and taken over the conversation.

Buzzzzz.

"_Hey Finn! The girls and I are heading out now. You should see us soon. Can't wait for tonight!- Rachel_"

"They're on their way." Finn warned Puck.

"Finally!"

Just then the double doors to Williams burst open and a large group of girls poured out. Finn searched the crowd for Rachel. He saw Quinn first, dressed in jean shorts and a pink to of some kind. Santana and Britney seemed to channel Charlie's Angels or something they looked, well like they were gonna do a shoot for Playboy or something. Note to self: stay away from them. An Asian chick was laughing with a black girl behind them. They both looked cool. Each seemed to be comfortable with themselves so um ya that's a good thing right? But where was Rachel? Did she decide not to come? But then her text said that she was coming down too. Well, where was she? Just then he saw a short brown head making its way towards him. She seemed to be texting someone..him? Maybe.

The girls seemed to have spotted him and Puck well enough. Santana and Quinn had yelled something to Puck. Well he hoped it was for Puck..he kinda wasn't paying attention..again. He was looking at Rachel. That made up for it right? She looked so cute. She had on a jean shirt that well, the way her legs looked he was probably gonna be fending off guys for her all night. Wait, where did that come from? Did he want guys to stare at her legs? No! Well what did that mean?

"Finn?" Her soft voice broke his train of thought.

"Um, ya?" He rubbed the back of his neck. When had she gotten right in front of him? And damn! For a short girl she had long legs. Great legs. He could just imagine..

"..Going to drive down to the Gamma house." She looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

"Um ok."

He shuffled along beside her, maybe a bit closer than he absolutely needed to.

The base line from the music was thudding through the entirety of Frat Row as they pulled up. The first years quickly piled out of Santana's SUV and made their way towards the house.

Rachel tugged on his arm, pulling his head down so he could hear her. "It probably wasn't a smart choice to let Santana drive."

He turned so he could look at her, a quizzical look on his face.

She turned her lips back to the space about 6 inches from his left ear. Not that Finn was paying attention of course. And that wasn't a shiver. No it wasn't. "She plans to get intoxicated tonight. What if she tries to drive? She already took 3 shots right before we left."

Finn rubbed the hand that was on his arm as he leaned down even farher. "Don't worry. I heard her tell Brit that she was hiding her keys in the trunk but not to remind her till tomorrow morning. She'll be fine but it looks like we're walking back. Why didn't you say something before we left if you were worried about it?"

Rachel looked sheepish as she stared at the flashing lights coming from the windows of the house. "I didn't want her to have any reason to dislike me. We're all new here. I just wanted a chance for things to be different."

He didn't know what to make of Rachel's cryptic statement but just then Quinn ran up and tugged at Rachel's free hand.

"C'mon Rach! We came here to meet _new_ hot college boys not the ones we know already!" Quinn held up her left wrist. "Let's get you an armband and go dance!"

Rachel grinned and grasped Finn's hand as she followed Quinn. "Finn! You're coming right?"

Was he coming? Damn if that girl didn't ask questions he didn't want to answer!

He tripped and ran into the people loitering in the yard, most of them holding bottles or cans and covered in sweat. Some party right? He just did his best to keep ahold on Rachel's hand and keep his Frankenteen limbs from seriously injuring someone. When he finally caught up to the two girls Rachel's wrist was receiving its armband from a good looking guy in a Gamma tshirt. She was giggling at something he said. Finn thought about punching him.

"5 bucks."

Finn looked down to see that another guy in a Gamma tshirt was standing in front of him with one hand full of armbands and the other full of cash. Quickly, Finn dug the crumpled and slightly damp bill from his pocket and grabbed the band. Rachel and Quinn had already slipped through the doors to the house. What if he couldn't find them again? What if something awful happened to either of them? He had heard about girls getting raped and drugged at parties like this. What if that happened to one of them? What if something happened to Rachel and she looked for him to help her? Shit, he needed to find her.

He pulled open the door and was hit with the full force of music and sweat and alcohol. Squinting into the room full of flashing lights he scanned each short girl for Rachel's face. Where was she?

oOoOoOo

Ok I know probably not what you were expecting but I was trying to make this as real as possible. My first year of college was full of new experiences so I tried to recreate them as closely as I could. Of course Finn is a guy and I am a girl so hopefully I guessed what he would be feeling closely enough. Let me know what you guys think! Remember my promise, the more reviews the longer the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm really encouraged by all the comments I've been getting! You guys are so great! It looks like a bunch of you are reading and that always makes my day! Keep it up please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what fits in my dorm room. If you think I can get several large corporations into that tiny space, well I think we'd all have bigger problems. I also do not support of condone underage drinking. Responsibility is key people!

oOoOoOo

Wasn't being tall supposed to help in situations like this? Why didn't it help him find his…friend any faster? Ok check for any other group members. He quickly rescanned the room for any of the girls from Williams. Wait was that? Ya there was the black girl, what was her name? It was a car, Chevy? No, Porche? No, Mercedes that was it!

He forced his way through the mass of people grinding on the dance floor, stepping on toes and being felt in places that, well public wasn't the right place for that. After breaking a sweat and getting a few bruises from all the elbows, he finally made it to where Mercedes was standing talking to a well dressed, skinny white boy. As he got closer he could here her say, "I can't even believe they call this dancing! These white boys can't do anything but shuffle side to side and the white girls look like they're giving lap dances."

Finn silently agreed with her. They sure didn't dance this way back home. It got raunchy sometimes, sure, but some of these people looked like they were full out having sex. Wait, that couple in the corner…..look away look away. Mercedes. Rachel. Right.

Once he got within 2 feet of the pair they clammed up like..well like clams. Probably not the best sign but he needed answers. He needed to find Rachel. "Um, hi, I don't know if you remember me but I'm a friend of Rachel's. Do you know what happened to her?"

The boy, who looked overheated in his skinny jeans, white vneck, vest and scarf combo, looked him over with a bored look in his eye. "Of course all the good ones are either taken or straight. Or both."

Mercedes just shook her head. "Don't mind Kurt, he's a mandiva." Finn just nodded as he got more and more impatient. "Rachel and Quinn are over there with the Gamma boys." She pointed to a corner where a makeshift bar had been set up, liquor bottles and a keg on a counter.

He quickly thanked her and began shoving his way through the mass of gyrating limbs in the direction of the bar. After a song or two he managed to get close enough to watch an older Gamma hand Rachel a cup full of some unnaturally blue something. Thankfully Rachel didn't drink it but just smiled at the guy and held it as she looked around the room. Finn tried to catch her attention. It really wasn't that hard since, well, he was the only giant standing there staring at her. She smiled at him and subtly moved her head calling him over. Who was he to deny a lady? Wait was she in trouble? Did this guy make her uncomfortable? He slid next to her, maybe just a bit too close. But ya know, better him than Gammaboy.

"Finn this is Karofsky. He plays football and likes this song." Rachel yelled into his ear as she squeezed his upper arm. Man that girl was strong! Why was she telling him about Gammaboy? He didn't like him.

"Um that's ..nice?" He stuttered as Rachel gave him an exasperated look. He still couldn't tell if she uncomfortable with Gammaboy.

"Oh of course. He got me a drink. It just reeks of …party." Rachel held the cup like it was full of acid. Probably should get that away from her. She might..freak or something.

He slowly eased the drink from her hand. "Um I think you've had enough Rach." The pinch on his arm lessened. "Um so uh great house? You're a Gamma right?"

Rachel released his arm and turned to face Karofsky, leaning into his right side. his right hand hovered above her lower back, barely touching her tshirt.

The guy stared at him, rolled his eyes, and walked away, muttering, "Whatever freshman."

Rachel turned around and beamed at him. Had he gotten it right then? She had wanted him to step in? Whew! At least he'd done something right.

"Thank you Finn! He was.." Rachel paused her eyes drifting to somewhere in the middle of his chest. "I'm glad you showed up."

Finn ran his hand through his hair. "Eh, all I did was join my friend at a party."

In the silence that followed, well as silent as it could get with the blaring music reverberating through the room loud enough to make the floor vibrate slightly. "Um, are you having fun? What happened to Quinn?"

Rachel scanned the room, taking in all the dancing couples. "This isn't normally how I'd spend my time, but I decided that it would be beneficial to my future career to be able to relate to the 'sex, drugs and alcohol' that is so prevalent in music in today's modern age."

"Uh ya, that sounds like a good plan." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You wannago for a walk or something? Maybe get something to eat?"

Again, she turned at smiled at him in the murky, colored light. "That sounds great, Finn. I'd like that."

oOoOoOo

Ok everyone, I know this chapter isnt as long as the past couple previous but I thought this was a good place to end. Don't worry I'll try to make it up to you next chapter. My promise still stands though, the more reviews, the longer the chapter. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I love all the reviews, alerts and favorites that I'm getting! You guys are so great! Keep it up! I really appreciate all of them, even if it's just a smiley face :)!

Here's today's chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned everything I talked about I'd def not be working for min wage. Or at all. I also do not support or condone underage drinking. The end.

oOoOoOo

Finn surveyed the room, trying to figure out what the fastest route outside would be. It didn't look like there were any walking paths or free spaces. Guess he would have to just push through everyone. Great. He took Rachel's right hand in his own and stooped a bit to be heard. "Ok, I'm going to lead just follow me ok? I'll get us out of here."

Rachel nodded and squeezed his hand.

Using his size to his advantage for once, Finn waded into the throng of gyrating bodies, creating an open space for Rachel behind him. At one point he couldn't figure out how to maneuver through a group of girls wearing, well what must have been dresses at one point. The guys they had been dancing with had shoved the skirts up so they were really little more than long shirts. Finn couldn't be more glad that Rachel dressed like she had. He still wasn't completely pleased with how much of her legs she showed but at least, well at least she wasn't like these girls. He liked her just the way she was.

His pause caused Rachel to collide with his back. Not that he really minded, but he needed to get her out of here. The mosh pit was beginning to close in on them. Suddenly, Rachel wasn't behind him. He could feel her tiny fingers pulling out of his. Why would she pull away from him? Did she not want to leave?

Whirling around as fast as he could in the mess, his path was blocked by a tall blonde girl in one of those shirt dresses grinding against his front. What the hell? He tried to pull away from her, but the crush of people didn't give him much room to move. Ignoring the girl he tried to locate Rachel in the dim light. Why did this keep happening to him? Couldn't he keep the girl once he found her? At this rate he was just going to throw Rachel over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and barrel through the crowd. Where was she? Wait, there was Britney "dancing" with a guy in a Hollister shirt. Maybe she saw something. He made his way over to her. "Britney!"

"Jim!" Jim? Who was Jim?

"Um ya, uh Brit have you seen Rachel?" he yelled in her ear.

"Yes."

She had? Good! Rachel was safe then right? Oh god, what if she was in danger? He'd forgotten about that! "Where?"

"Well first in the hallway." Hallway? What hallway? Had she gotten that far from him already? "Then in the lobby. Then when we got pizza. Then in the lobby."

Seriously? He didn't have time for this! "Brit have you seen her, in like the last five minutes?"

Her face scrunched up, kinda like his does in math class. "Well ya, she's over there dancing with Puck."

Of course she'd get Puck's name right. Figures. Wait, she said Rachel was with Puck. "Thanks Brit." He started looking for the unmistakable sight of his roommates mohawked head.

"No problem Jim."

He rolled his eyes, but kept looking for Puck cause he was taller than Rachel so it would be easier to find him right? Taking a few steps to his left, he felt a hand on his upper arm. He hoped it was Rachel. It wasn't. It was Mercedes.

"White boy." she gestured for him to lean down. "Lost BabyBarbara already?" he nodded. "I saw her dancing with Puck-"

"I know," he interrupted. "Britney told me. I'm just trying to find them."

Mercedes sighed dramatically. "Will you let me finish white boy? She was dancing with Puck but then he went to dance with Santana so I think she was trying to find you again. But then that guy she was talking to earlier before you showed up started dancing up on her. She didn't look too happy."

Gammaboy? He was back? And he was with Rachel? God, he needed to find her now. He didn't trust Gammaboy farther than he could throw him. "Where are they?"

She tried to tell him but just then the whole crowd started yelling "Shots! Shots! Shots!" drowning out her voice even though she was yelling. She pointed to the far wall. "Go find BabyBarbara, white boy." he thought he heard her say.

Oh he would.

Wait, there! He thought he could see a couple leaning against the wall. Was that Gammaboy? He couldn't get a clear enough look through the haze of lights and smoke. Only one way to find out.

When he got closer, the song changed, leaving a slight pause in the music. Long enough for him to hear, "GET OFF ME!" come from the girl.

Rachel.

The music picked up again and the thumping base line filled his ears again rather than Rachel's cries for help. He needed to do something. Rachel needed him.

He jerked Gammaboy's shoulder back allowing Rachel time to escape and hide behind him.

"Freshman." Gammaboy slurred. "Whatdya thin yourr doin?"

The alcohol coming from his breath was distinguishable, even with the floor being slightly sticky with spilled "party" drinks. Finn just looked at him, slowly backing Rachel away from him.

A mohawked head appeared beside him. "What's going on here, Finn?"

Finn let out the breath he'd been holding, "Nothing, Puck. Just wondering why Karofsky was dancing with my girl."

Puck crossed his arms, "Well what about it?" he turned to Karofsky. "What were you doing with his girl?"

Karofsky looked back and forth between Finn and Puck, clearly weighing his odds. Finn was completely sober, and while Puck had been drinking he was no where near as smashed as Karofsky. This was his house though. He could count on his brothers to back him up. But one more warning for fighting and he would have to pay that fine. The girl wasn't worth it. "Iiieeeeeee need anofur drunk." He stumbled back to the makeshift bar in the corner.

Finn pulled Rachel around to hug her. "Shhh its ok. You're safe." He rubbed circles on her back. Looking up at Puck, he stuck out his free hand. "Thanks man."

"No prob dude," he glanced down at Rachel. "Why don't you get her home? Um take her back to the room, I'll make sure the other girls are alright."

Nodding, Finn pulled Rachel towards the door.

The cooler air of the late summer hit their skin, driving out the stale, smoky feeling of the party.

"C'mon Rach, let's get you home."

oOoOoOo

Not what y'all were expecting was it? What did you think? Let me know! I'd love some feedback about the finchel relationship I've got going here. Plus, what do you think about the party scene that I portrayed? Was it pretty accurate? One more thing, should I put in songs? So much of Glee is about the music, but I'm scared my attempts at adding songs might fail miserably. Do y'all think it's necessary?

Let me know! Oh and the promise still stands, the more reviews, the longer the chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright everyone, a very unexpected thing happened with this chapter. While for the past few weeks my Finnmuse has been word vomiting all over my story, this chapter was taken over by my Rachelmuse. Thus it's from her POV. Finn will be back don't worry, but Rachel has been so good at letting Finn tell the story up until now that I thought she deserved a reward. So enjoy and go easy on me with the comments/criticism ok?

Disclaimer: If I owned anything really important, things might be a whole lot diff but also a whole lot worse, so I'll leave that to the experts. Underage drinking=bad. Go Greek!

oOoOoOo

I walked along with Finn, letting him direct where we were going. My mind was still full of the party and how it had been so different than what I'd expected. Getting attacked was something I thought only happened on the news, not at our quiet little school. But Finn had saved me. No one had ever saved me before. Especially not someone like Finn. The attractive guys were either the ones tormenting me or they simply didn't care about the Broadway Freak. So what was different about Finn? Why did he care?

"Are you ok Rach?" I looked up to see his brow crinkled in concern. Why?

"I'm Finn." I ducked my head so he wouldn't have to see the self-doubt in my eyes. "I think I'm just going to go back to Williams and go to bed."

I squared my shoulders a bit and felt his arm slip from my shoulders. I was not missing its weight. Or his comfort. Or the safe feeling that had enveloped me when he had said I was his girl….._his girl_. Had he meant that? Did that mean he liked me? We just met. He doesn't know well about me, before.

The thirst that I had been ignoring so steadfastly roared in the back of my throat. I think its safe to say it was from sadness not dehydration.

"But-but I thought we could, ya know,, hang out or something? I mean, if you want to go to bed then that's ok too. Like, its been a long day what with moving in and all. Ya know what, I'll just take you back to Williams. Its not a big deal. I wouldn't want you to -" The look on his face was so cute. Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be bad to hang out for awhile.

I leaned back into him and turned to start walking again. "Why don't we go back to Williams so I can get changed, then we can head to McKinley to hang out for awhile."

If he wasn't tall enough already, I'd say that Finn grew a few inches by the time I stopped talking, his lips lifting into that cute little half grin that I'd first noticed about him.

"That sounds great Rach!" I could feel his hand rest in the center of my back, like it had in the party, before he lifted it to squeeze my shoulder, leaving it there. I would not think too much into this. He was probably like all the others. "Ya know, you could always stay in McKinley for the night." His face carried such a look of shock I knew he hadn't expected those words to make it past his mouth. "I mean, um, its late and I wouldn't want you to walk back across campus even later. It could be dangerous…and stuff. I'm, I'm not trying to like come on too strong. Um you could have my bed? And I'll sleep in Puck's. It can't be that bad yet right? We just moved in today. On second thought maybe I should sleep on the futon."

I just laughed and continued to walk towards the dorms.

The part of me that loved the fairytales spun in childhood of princes and knights saving the maiden in distress wondered if mine was finally coming true. Perhaps it was like Cinderella. In high school I had paid my dues to the evil stepmother of popularity and now my prince had come to my rescue. Of course all the similarities were not parallel however that hardly mattered to my more fanciful side.

Just then a large SUV sped past us, full of drunken rabble-rousers. Finn should have been with them. Well maybe not those specific guys but he should have been out having fun. Not babysitting me.

Rachel Berry did not except pity. I am far too talented to be pitied for small infractions such as popularity. Should I inform him of that? Of my commitment to excellence? What about my promise to recreate myself here at school? It seemed that I finally had a chance at the life that makes up Disney movies, but what if he wanted me to change? Didn't those same movies preach against altering oneself in order to receive the approbation of another individual?

What was I supposed to do?

"So um, how do you like it here so far?"

I shivered a bit, either from the night air or from his voice I couldn't tell. "It's a lot different from home. A good different though I think." I could see the lights from Williams leaking into the street a little farther on. "Do you like it?"

I could just hear that crooked smile of his. The one that made my brain liquefy and my heart tap dance in my chest. "I love it. Definitely a good different. Lots of new people," he squeezed me a bit closer to him. I used my breathing exercises to control my breathing so I didn't hyperventilate. "Plus I'm glad to be out of my house. Don't get me wrong I love my mom, but after her telling me to train hard and study harder for the 497th time, well, I'm glad to be here." I pulled out my swipe key as we got closer to the doors. The lock made the small clicking sound I had been told to wait for before I tried the handle. "I'm glad you're here too."

That part of me that believes in fairytales grinned up into his face. He was smiling that same crooked smile.

oOoOoOo

Alright so writers block conspired with life to make this chapter super late. I'm still not all that happy with it but I figure y'all deserve a new chapter. Let me know what you think!

As always, my promise stands, the more reviews the longer the chapter.

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright people I'm back! I've been so extremely busy that I havent had a chance to write anything in weeks. Sorry to keep you hanging! Anyway, this chapter isn't as great or as long as I'd like it to be but I tried to make up for it somewhat by adding in a special appearance from someone special. Let me know how you like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee and any of the other stuff I mention in my stories, well I'm pretty sure my hiatus would cause riots around the country. As it is I own nothing. Sad.

oOoOoOo

"No loitering in the doorway!" The loud bark broke the two of them out of their warm daze. An angry looking woman in a track suit marched over to them. "Are you two trying to singlehandedly force this planet into an energy crisis? The way you're letting air conditioning out into the not so great outdoors is appalling. You disgust me." She then marched off down the hallway to yell at some kids waiting for the elevator.

Finn glanced down at Rachel as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Um, who was that?"

She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. "That was Coach Sylvester. She's my RD. And the cheerleading coach."

"She's…..terrifying."

"Tell me about it." Rachel started walking towards the stairs. "She got mad at me for singing on the way to the garbage room earlier. She implied that my singing was comparable to an entire pack of howler monkeys. Me! I'm going to be a star! How could she say that!"

Before Finn could answer Rachel's phone started beeping.

"_BabyBarbara where are you? Did Finn find you? Kurt and I are getting worried_" -Mercedes

"_Listen taking off without letting one of us know where you're going is just plain rude. Idc who you think you are or gonna be, learn some manners. You better be ok._" -Kurt

Rachel looked up at Finn's concerned face. "I forgot to tell everyone that I left with you! They're all freaking out!"

"Well text them back." Finn shrugged. "I probably should have let Mercedes know I found you."

_BEEP!_

"_Rachel! OMG! I just heard from mercedes what happened, are you alright? why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Puck said that Finn took you home. You had me so worried! Never do that to me again! Or I'll ..make you wear goth clothes for a week. But seriously are you alright?_" -Quinn

"_Rachel Quinn filled me in, are you alright?_" -Tina

"_rachel if your home can I have your stuff?_" -Brittney

Sinking down on the couch in the lobby Rachel tried to quickly type out a message to everyone letting them know that she was safe and in Williams. She sent a second message to Quinn letting her know that she would stay with Finn for the night. And one to Brittney explaining that she was still going to be at college the next day so, no, she could not have her things. In response she received a text of Justin Beiber lyrics. Quinn on the other hand expressed more concern about her well being and offered to return and "eat junk food, watch movies and bash boys till she felt better."

"What?"

Rachel jerked her head up to see Finn leaning against the wall next to her watching her intently. "Quinn's offering to have girls night with me even though I know she'd rather be down at the party with Puck."

"Well if it makes her feel better Puck's pretty psyched about her too." Finn dropped down onto the floor at her feet.

Rachel giggled. "You should have heard her when we got back to the room today. 'He's got such a bad boy thing going on and it totally works for him dontcha think?'" She tried to imitate the inflection of her roommate.

Finn grinned. "It's the mohawk isn't it? Well? Do you dig the bad boys like Quinn, Rach?"

Blushing, Rachel looked down at her phone as she started to fiddle with it. "Um, I've never seen the appeal. Gentlemen are more my type."

Immediately Finn's face scrunched up. "Gentlemen? Like the dudes with top hats and funny accents?"

With a laugh Rachel reached for his hand. "Not English Gentlemen like in the movies, but rather a man who stands up for those around him and protects those he cares about. Someone who's chivalrous and kind."

She glanced up and noticed that his eyes were zeroed in on her face trying to understand what she was describing.

They stared at each other for ..well neither of them had a good sense of how long.

"I thought I told you two to stop polluting the planet with your disgusting displays!" They snapped out of their moment to see Sue Sylvester standing above them with a bullhorn. "You people make me sick! With all you're lovey and your dovey. PATHETIC! You!" She aimed the horn at Finn. "Judging from the size of you, you are an escaped carney fooling people into believing that you are really an awkward teenage boy." Finn and Rachel's mouths dropped open as Sue shifted her focus to Rachel. "And you! My goodness if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were a toddler hooker! I've seen your room missy and that much plaid and animal print is detestable in someone claiming to be a college student! Now two of you either stop loitering in my lobby or I will personally see to it that every single one of your personal items has 'Property of Sue Sylvester' emblazoned on it in bold and flashy lettering." Sue sniffed once then marched away leaving the couple bewildered and uncomfortable.

oOoOoOo

Ok so how did you like Sue? I hope she came across alright. Anyway, sorry about everything one more time. Review? Pretty please?


End file.
